Little Bird
by zen4365
Summary: Cute One-shot! Matthew finds a baby bird but doesn't know how to care for it. (Sorry I really suck at summaries)


**A/N: Swearing and suggestive language.** There is another Authors note at the bottom and I hope you read it.

* * *

It had been a snowy December night in Canada. Matthew loved to take a walk in a park near his house. He decided to live on the outskirts of his capital, it had been more peaceful, so he had moved into a suburb close to the big city. He walked the short distance to the small park. It didn't have much, but a small playground (that was covered in a blanket of snow) that was currently surrounded by snow forts from children playing in the park earlier, and a small path for walking and a few benches along the paths. The trees were completely covered in ice, it looked like a winter wonderland. There was hardly anyone at the park, it was already getting dark. The lamps that lit up the walking path turned on. Matthew had been walking on the path and was looking around. He came across a small bench facing the now setting sun. Matthew sat on the bench and looked out at the sunset behind the tree line of the forest bordering the park. As the sun finally set Matthew stood up, about to make his way home when he heard a very weird sound.

 _Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

The faint sound of a bird, it was common to hear birds. Matthew decided to ignore it. He made his way back to the path and was walking. Before he started walking the chirping became louder. He looked to the side and saw something small, but bright enough to stand out against the snow. He walked closer to the tree, that's when he saw a small bird. It looked like it just hatched. Matthew looked up in the tree to see if he could see the nest. Maybe he could pick up the egg and put it back… that's when he saw the destroyed bundle of twigs. The momma bird was nowhere to be found. The baby bird would not make it through the night…

He grabbed the egg, well the part of the egg that still had the baby bird in it and held it to keep it warm. He then walked back to his home.

As he got home he realized…. He knows absolutely nothing about birds…but he couldn't just leave it there! He had a soft spot for helpless things. He didn't have anything to really put it in…well…maybe he should buy a cage. He put the baby bird on top of the counter in the kitchen. He had had the bird on the table, but Kumajiro, Matthew's pet polar bear cub, was trying to play with the bird.

He got a little bowl of warm water so the bird could drink out of, and put the bird by a lamp to warm up.

That's when he remembered, his friend, boyfriend? ' _Now is not the time to contemplate your relationship status! This is an emergency!'_ He thought to himself. His good friend Gilbert! Gilbert had a bird, but a couple of years ago it passed away. Gilbert would know what to do!

Matthew picked up the phone and dialed Gilbert's number.

It rang, once, twice, three times

Finally, Gilbert picked up.

"Someone better be dead and or dying! Do you have any idea what fucking time it is?!" Gilbert said sleepily. Matthew didn't realize how late it was…or early for him.

"I'm sorry…. but I need your help…" Matthew said in his soft voice. Matthew could practically hear Gilbert's stupid smirk.

"Did you really need my awesomeness that bad that it couldn't wait?" Gilbert asked in a suggestive tone.

"Not like that!" Matthew says blushing.

"Keseseseseses Just kidding! Relax Mattie!" Gilbert says, waking up.

"Look I found a bird on my walk from the park…its nest was destroyed and the momma bird wasn't anywhere to be found…but I don't know how to take care of a bird!" Matthew says. It was silent on Gilbert's line.

Gilbert let out a loud sigh, "I will catch the first flight out of here… for the meantime, if you have any seeds the bird will eat that… I will bring proper bird feed. Be sure to keep it warm, under a light is preferred. Especially for a baby bird. I will see you soon Mattie…" Gilbert says softly as he hung up.

Matthew says bye softly as he hung up.

"Kuma! Don't jump on the counter! Off!" Matthew says making the bear go away.

It was later in the evening. About 4 AM. Matthew made sure to keep the bird in eyesight proximity. He put a small piece of cloth out of the bird, some seeds, and warm water under a lamp. It looked weird, but the bird looked to be asleep. Kumajiro was curled up with Matthew on the couch, that's when Matthew heard the doorbell. Matthew walked sleepily to the door and opened it to reveal ruby red eyes and snow-white hair. Poor Gilbert was covered head to toe in thick jackets. He had a small bag and a cage.

"Let me in Mattie… I'm freezing my ass off out here!" He says. Matthew smiled and let him in.

Gilbert walked in and put his bag down at the front door, it had started to snow and Gilbert looked like he caught some of the snowfall.

"Hallo Mattie!" He says happily hugging Matthew. He gave Matthew a short kiss before pulling away.  
"So where's the little guy?" Gilbert asked casually. Matthew was shocked by the kiss…he didn't know if Gilbert was his boyfriend or friend…and this just confused him more! Damnit.

"Little guy….oh yeah… right over here." Matthew says numbly leading Gilbert to the little bird. Gilbert saw the little baby bird, bright yellow….it looked like Gilbird. It was a canary. Gilbert smiled softly.

"This little guy wouldn't have lasted in the snow." Gilbert says softly. Gilbert looks at Matthew and saw that he was dead on his feet.

"Mattie…go get some sleep. I can take care of the little guy for a few hours." He says. Matthew nodded and instead of going upstairs to his room, he falls asleep with Kumajiro on the couch. Gilbert saw Matthew and let out a small laugh and got a blanket and put it over him

"Good night, Birdie." Gilbert says softly.

When Matthew woke up, the little canary was in Gilbert's bird cage and the blanket he set out was at the bottom of the cage with food and water and the lamp was on the top of the cage.

Matthew smiled when he saw it. Gilbert was on his phone at the table.

"Do you want pancakes, Gil?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked up and gave a small smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" Gilbert responds sarcastically.

Matthew rolls his eyes.

"I saw that." Gilbert says. Matthew laughs.

Two stacks of pancakes later….

Gilbert looks at Matthew.

"So the bird…he isn't going to be able to live on his own. He doesn't even have a bird to teach him to fly!" Gilbert says.

"Eventually he will learn…but…maybe we can raise him together?" Gilbert suggests blushing. Matthew froze from eating.

"Please Mattie...it will be fun! When I found Gilbird he already knew how to fly and he wasn't a baby…but…maybe with my boyfriends help I can raise this bird from a baby! His name is Gilbird junior." Gilbert says happily.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Matthew says shocked. Well, that answered the question Matthew had.

"Well…yeah….unless you don't want-" Gilbert started but was cut off.

"No! I mean…Yes! I want to be your boyfriend…and we can raise Gilbird junior together!" Matthew says happily. "I just didn't know if I was your boyfriend…" Matthew says.

"I thought it was obvious…we go on dates every time we get…" Gilbert says blushing.

Matthew got up and kissed Gilbert softly. Gilbert looked shocked but then wrapped his arms around Matthews' waist and pulled him closer. Matthew pulled away, blushing red.

After months of raising Gilbird junior, it was time to set him free. Gilbert wasn't happy about it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Gilbert moved in with Matthew to raise the bird, Ludwig was happy to get Gilbert out of the house and have Feliciano over as long as he wanted.

"Time to fly Gilbird junior." Gilbert says to the bird as they stood on the porch of Matthews house. Even Kumajiro was outside with them. Kumajiro and Gilbird Jr became friends over time…once Kuma realized that Gilbird Jr, was not food.

It was sunny this time, and most of the snow had melted away. It was a nice spring day. Gilbert threw the small canary, that started to fly. It flew around till it was out of sight. Matthew held Gilbert, who had tears in his eyes. He was happy and sad, it reminded him of losing Gilbird.

"He will be fine Gilbert." Matthew says softly smiling. He gave Gilbert a kiss on his nose trying to cheer his love up.

They were about to walk inside the house when a yellow ball of fur beat them inside. Gilbird Jr, was inside the house teasing Kumajiro. Kuma started to chase and jump at the bird playingly pawing at the bird.

Matthew looked in shock for a second and smiled.

"He will always come home." Matthew says. Gilbert had a huge smile on his face. Gilbird junior wanted to stay with them!

"Gilbird!" Gilbert yells. The bird nested in Gilbert's hair when Gilbert and Matthew sat on their couch. This felt right to Gilbert.

"We should raise a kid next!" Gilbert says laughing and kissing Matthew, who blushed bright red.

"Gilbert….maybe one day." Matthew said smiling. For now, they had Gilbird junior and Kumajiro, both close to them on the couch as they watched a movie on Netflix. Matthew fell asleep on Gilbert's shoulder.

"I love you, Gilbert…"

"I love you too, Birdie…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you for reading. Please don't be too harsh. This is my first hetalia one shot...

I am also so sorry if my writing sucks...it's been a while since I have written anything. And its also 2 AM and my mind just started to wander and I had to write something.

For those of you who read my other story, I promise I will try and update as soon as possible. I had really bad writers block...and I just got my internet back. Also life has just been really hectic. I already have half of the chapter I want to update and I will try and finish it by the end of the week. I am so sorry. I will try to get on a normal updating schedule, I just want to write a few one shots first to strenthened my writing, because I know it sucks right now.

Love you all!

Thank you for reading this short story.

Love, Zen4365


End file.
